Captain Morgan
by variefanel
Summary: Nicht nur CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow ist Commodore Norrington ein Dorn im Auge, sondern auch noch Captain Morgan von der Aquila
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts von alle dem gehört mir, alles gehört Disney und so weiter. Ich habe allerdings einige kleine Aspekte meiner FF erdichtet, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld usw.; das übliche also.  
  
A/N: Also hier ist meine erst PotC-FF, ich bitte also um Nachsicht. Diese Kapitel ist erst mal nur ein Prolog und besagt mehr oder weniger gar nichts, man erfährt nur ein paar Sachen, damit man das erste richtige Kapitel verstehen kann. Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe auf Reviews.  
  
Prolog:  
  
(Ausschnitt einer Zeitung von Port Royal) Wieder einmal hielt der Kapitän der Aquila den Commodore von Port Royal zum Narren. Captain Morgan, der Kapitän der Piraten der Aquila, schaffte es mal wieder in dieser Woche im Haus von Commodore Norrington einzubrechen und Wertgegenstände zu stehlen. Die Marine steht noch immer vor dem Rätsel, wie der Pirat ständig in das scharf bewachte Haus eindringen und auch ungesehen wieder hinausgelangen konnte. Seit längerer Zeit nun scheint es die Mannschaft der Aquila nur auf die Marine von Port Royal abgesehen zu haben. Immer wieder erreichen Nachrichten die Stadt, dass wieder ein Schiff der Marine mit Soldaten unserer Stadt von der Aquila angegriffen ausgeraubt und häufig auch versenkt wurde. Jedes mal wird kein Mitglied der Marine verletzt oder gar getötet. Mittlerweile sind die meisten Soldaten so weit eingeschüchtert, dass sie, sobald die Aquila in Sicht kommt, alle ihr Waffen auf einen Haufen auf das Deck legen und sich kampflos ergeben. Der Commodore kann seinen Leuten keinen Vorwurf machen, wurde er selbst vom Kapitän dieser Piraten doch schon mehrmals getriezt und sogar in einem Zweikampf besiegt. Dennoch gibt er nicht auf. Zitat Norrington: "Wir werden diese Bande von ruchlosen Schurken fassen! Jeder einzelne von ihnen wird an den Galgen kommen, das verspreche ich!" Die Bevölkerung von Port Royal stört sich nur mäßig an den Piraten unter dem einzigen weiblichen Kapitän, denn bisher war nur die Marine das Ziel der Angriffe und die Leute der Stadt blieben völlig unbehelligt. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie da die Marine nicht zu viel vorgenommen hat und der Commodore auf seiner Jagd nach der Aquila und seiner Crew bald mehr Erfolg hat als in der Verteidigung seiner Eigentümer, denn diese wurden bereits stark dezimiert.  
  
Ja, also der Prolog war zwar nicht sehr lang, aber das eigentliche erste Kapitel, was bald folgen wird, ist bereits halb fertig und schon mehrere Seiten lang. Reviews könnten meine Arbeit an meinen diversen FFs, die ich schreibe, beschleunigen und das nächste Kapitel kommt dann auch schneller (*fg*)!  
  
Varie Fanel 


	2. Das falsche Schiff

Disclaimer: Tja, so gut wie nicht gehört mir, nur die Aquila, deren Besatzung und noch ein paar klitzekleine Sachen. Außerdem verdiene ich mit dieser FanFic rein gar nichts und bekomme nur wunde Finger und eine Tastatur, deren Tasten sicher bald anfangen zu rauchen.  
  
A/N: So hier endlich das eigentliche erste Kapitel. Ich sage euch dieses Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Stunden abzutippen, nachdem ich es wochenlang handschriftlich zusammengepuzzelt habe, war gar nicht so einfach, aber ich hatte ja die Bitte erhalten endlich das erste Kapitel zu posten. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 1: Das falsche Schiff  
  
(Port Royal, 3 Monate und 2 Wochen nach Jacks zweiter Flucht aus der Stadt) "Cap, ich habe gerade gehört, dass man einen Jungen beim Klauen erwischt hat und dass er deswegen noch heute hängen soll!", berichtete ein dunkelhäutiger, regelrechter Riese mit einer langen Narbe von der linken Schläfe bis zum Kinn hinunter seinem Kapitän. Der Kapitän des Piratenschiffes wirkte mit seinen 1, 72m winzig neben dem 2.08m großen Mann. "Danke Jimbo! Ich werde mir das Ganze mal anschauen. Phil, Duke, Samo, Matthew und du kommt mit in die Stadt. Beeilt euch! Wir müssen uns gut verborgene Plätze nahe dem Galgen suchen. Wir wollen doch nicht unnötig früh von der Marine entdeckt werden. Bereite alles vor, mein Freund!", befahl der Piratenkapitän und schritt durch seine Kajüte aufs Deck hinaus.  
  
Das Schiff, die Aquila, ankerte nicht direkt im Hafen von Port Royal sondern ein Stück entfernt von der Bucht, die den Hafen der Stadt bildete. Matthew ließ bereits eins der Beiboote zu Wasser, um in die Stadt zu gelangen. "Wir werden nicht alle gemeinsam fahren. Wenn wir zu sechst in die Stadt kommen, wäre das zu auffällig und ein Verdacht könnte aufkommen!", meinte der Kapitän und Jimbo ließ ein zweites Boot zu Wasser.  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde später mischten sich fünf Piraten, über den ganzen Platz verteilt, unter die Bewohner der Stadt. Der Kapitän musste sich als einziger von ihnen versteckt halten.  
  
Seit zwei Monaten terrorisierte die Mannschaft der Aquila die Marine. Ihr Kapitän war bisher als einziger der Piraten schon gesehen worden, doch trug der Kapitän der Aquila stets einen großen schwarzen Hut mit langen Federn daran. Der Hut warf immer einen Schatten auf das Gesicht des Piraten und so war das Gesicht niemandem außer der Crew bekannt.  
  
So war es nicht ganz ungefährlich für den Captain durch die Straßen von ort Royal zu laufen, aus diesem Grund nutzte er die Straßen der Diebe (=die Dächer), um Wachposten der Marine zu umgehen. Am großen Platz mit dem Galgen sah der Kapitän keine Möglichkeit wie die anderen sich zwischen die Zuschauer zu stellen und machte es sich auf einer der Wehrmauern bequem. Er war gut versteckt vor den Wachen; nur wenn er es wollte und zuließ, konnte man ihn sehen. Matthew stand nahe dem Galgen, Jimbo an einer Hausecke neben der Straße zum Gouverneurshaus, die anderen hatten sich in der Menge verteilt. Allerdings hatten auch sie sich Plätze gesucht, von denen aus sie leicht zu einer Gasse und somit einem Fluchtweg gelangen konnten.  
  
Der Kapitän saß bequem da, hielt in der rechten Hand eine geladene Pistole und in der anderen einen Beutel, den er ständig hochwarf und wieder auffing.  
  
Dann kamen weitere Soldaten auf den Platz und brachten einen ungefähr vierzehn Jahre alten Jungen mit Kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Seine schwarze Hose war knapp unter den Knien abgerissen, er ging barfuß und sein Hemd hing ihm in Fetzen um den schmalen Körper. Er gab einen erbärmlichen Anblick ab und fast alle auf dem Platz zogen entsetzt den Atem ein, als sie den zerschundenen Rücken des gefesselten Knaben sahen.  
  
"Dieser Junge, ein Mitglied einer Diebesbande, hat es gewagt zusammen mit anderen mich auszurauben; erwurde gefasst, seine Kumpane allerdings nicht! Schon seit drei Wochen verschwinden täglich immer mehr Gegenstände aus meinem Haus, nun wurde endliche einer der Täter gefasst. Das Diebesgut hatte er nicht bei sich und es wurde noch nicht gefunden. Wegen schweren Diebstahls wird der Dieb heute durch den Strick hingerichtet!", rief der Commodore laut, während der Junge auf den Galgen geführt wurde.  
  
Was Norrington gesagt hatte, konnte der Kapitän der Aquila großteils bestätigen. Um den Commodore zu ärgern, war der Capitain jede Nacht im Haus des Befehlshaber der Soldaten eingebrochen und hatte ein paar Sachen mitgenommen, während Jimbo und Matthew mit einem Beiboot an einer versteckten winzigen Bucht unweit der Stadt gewartet hatten.  
  
Der Henker wollte dem jungen gerade die Schlinge um den Hals legen, als eine Stimme oben vom Wehrgang her ertönte: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr tatsächlich einen kleinen Jungen für solche Taten für schuldig haltet! Ich hätte geglaubt der Commodore hätte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass wirklich ich hinter dieser professionellen Arbeit stecke und nicht ein kleiner Bengel! Dass Ihr solche Unterschiede nicht sehen könnt, spricht nicht gerade für Eure Fähigkeiten die Gerechtigkeit zu repräsentieren!" Alle auf dem Platz blickten erstaunt auf die Person, die lässig auf der Mauer saß und gleichzeitig so dreist mit Commodore Norrington sprach. Jeder hatte die Stimme einer Frau gehört, doch diese Gestalt, die dort saß, war ein Pirat, allerdings mit recht weiblichen Körper, dessen Hutfeder im Wind wippten. Der Hut warf einen Schatten über das ganze Gesicht der Person.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr dergleichen behauptet?", verlangte Norrington wütend zu wissen. Nun erklang ein Lachen, das den Piraten tatsächlich als Frau identifizierte. "Das muss Captain Morgan von der Aquila sein! Sie ist der einzige weibliche Piratenkapitän!", hörte man jemanden sagen. "So ein Unsinn! Das kann nicht sein!", erwiderte der Gouverneur Swann ungläubig; er hatte die ganze Zeit reglos vor Schrecken neben dem Commodore gestanden. Die Frau auf der Wehrmauer tat so als hätte sie dies alle nicht gehört. "Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen! Ich bin Captain Morgan, und ich dulde nicht, das meine Taten einem kleinen Bengel angeschrieben werden!", meinte sie und man hörte regelrecht, dass ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht zierte.  
  
"Der Kapitän der Aquila!", "Die Frau ohne Seele!", "Die Piratenlady!", so und ähnlich hörte man die Leute murmeln. "Soll das heißen der Junge ist unschuldig?", hakte Gouverneur Swann erschrocken nach. "Aber natürlich!", antwortete sie und warf wieder den kleinen Beutel hoch. Er beinhaltete einen kleinen Teil des Diebesgutes aus Norrintons Haus. Diesmal fing sie ihn nicht auf, sondern ließ ihn wie zufällig auf den Boden vor der Mauer zwischen einige Soldaten fallen. Das Zugband des Beutels ging auf und ein paar Schmuckstücke eines Mannes rollten über die Steine. Entsetzt sprang Norrington vor und sammelte sein Habe wieder ein.  
  
"Lasst den Jungen frei und schnappt euch diese Frau! Und sucht die Stadt nach weiteren Piraten ab!", befahl der Commodore, als er seine kleinen Wertgegenstände wieder in den kleinen Beutel gesammelt und diesen an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Ohne das weitere Geschehen abzuwarten, kam Captain Morgan schnellst mögliche auf die Füße und eilte über die Mauern und die Dächer der Stadt fort vom Platz. Lächelnd lief sie bis zur Mitte der Stadt über die Dächer, dann ließ sie sich an einem großen Baum auf die Straße hinab. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert; wieder hatte sie Norrington nicht nur blamiert und ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt, sondern auch noch den Jungen vorm Strick bewahrt.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie, wie mehrere Personen sich dem Marktplatz, an dessen Rand sie ja stand, näherten. Schnell flüchtete sie in eine Gasse in ihrer Nähe, da sie noch zu weit vom Hafen entfernt war für ein Wettrennen mit den bewaffneten Soldaten. Zu ihrem Leidwesen erklangen auch vom Ende der schmalen Straße die Geräusche von Schritten. "Verdammt, müssen das denn immer so viele Soldaten in den Städten sein!?", fluchte der weibliche Piratenkapitän und blickte sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Neben ihr fand sie eine Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein und verriegelte hinter sich die Tür.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie wo sie sich versteckte; sie befand sich in einer Schmiede, einer Waffenschmiede, wie sie an den Degen, Säbeln und ähnlichen Waffen überall erkannte. "Na, habt Ihr Euch verlaufen?", erklang auf einmal eine belustigte Männerstimme aus einer Ecke der Schmiede. Erschrocken blickte Captain Morgan in die Dunkelheit der besagten Ecke. Daraus traten zwei Männer hervor. Der eine war gekleidet wie ein Gentleman, mit braunen schulterlangen Haaren, die zum Zopf gebunden waren, der andere, definitiv ein Pirat, mit langen schwarzen Dreadlocks und einem rote Kopftuch um die Stirn. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie erkannte, dass diese zwei direkt vor einer zweiten Tür standen, die eine Gefahr wie auch ihren einzigen Fluchtweg für sie darstellte.  
  
"Er sieht aus wie...", dachte die Piratenkapitänin und schaute sich dann, augenscheinlich gelassen, um. Es blieb ihr keine Wahl, sie musste an den Männern vorbei. "Ich würde nicht sagen "verlaufen", sondern eher, dass ich einen außerplanmäßigen Umweg machen musste. Wenn ihr mich nun bitte entschuldigen und vorbeilassen würdet, werde ich auch nicht länger eure Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", erwiderte sie schließlich und betrachtete ihre Gegenüber eingehend. "Kann es wirklich sein?", überlegte sie und wartete darauf, dass die Männer etwas taten Doch dazu kamen sie gar nicht.  
  
Jemand polterte laut gegen die verriegelte Tür hinter ihr und rief: "Mr. Brown, öffnen Sie die Tür! Wir sind auf der Suche nach Piraten und müssen jedes Haus durchsuchen!" Erschrocken sprang Captain Morgan ein Stück von der Tür weg. Dann bemerkte sie endlich einen weiteren Kerl in einer Ecke der Schmiede. Er hing regelrecht, statt zu sitzen, auf einem Stuhl, neben ihm lag eine Rumflasche. Bei diesem Kerl handelte es sich um Mr. Brown, den Inhaber der Schmiede. Der schien aus dem Alkohol-Koma aufzuwachen und stand schwankend auf. Nun bemerkte er die drei anderen Personen und er stolperte ängstlich zurück, dabei fiel er über den hinter ihm stehenden Stuhl. Die zwei Männer und die Frau wollten am liebsten lachen, doch das Poltern an der Tür hatte zugenommen. Jemand versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen.  
  
"Am besten verabschieden wir uns mal! Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen!", meinte der Pirat an der Hintertür und er und sein Freund flüchteten auf den Hinterhof. Captain Morgan folgte ihnen.  
  
"Wir sehen und später wieder, Will! Ich bleibe bei der Dame!", rief der mit den Dreadlocks seinem Kumpan zu, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Der andere trennte sich von ihnen, während sie dem Weg zu einem alten, nicht mehr benutzten Kai folgten. "Loslassen! Ich werde von meinen Leuten erwartet!", versuchte der weibliche Piratenkapitän sich von der Hand des anderen freizumachen. "Die müssen warten. Oder willst du lieber mit den Soldaten einen kurzen Besuch beim Galgen machen, dann könnten deine Leute lange warten!?", erwiderte dieser und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Arm. Erbarmungslos zerrte er sie hinter sich her. Warum er sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlies, wusste er nicht. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie nun mal eine Frau war, und die musste er als Mann doch beschützen.  
  
"Du musst wohl mit mir auf die Black Pearl kommen, zumindest vorerst! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, dir wird nichts geschehen, meine Crew weiß sich meistens zu benehmen!", meinte er unvermittelt. Sofort verstärkte Captain Morgan ihren Widerstand. Jetzt wusste sie von wem sie da durch die Straßen geschleppt wurde. Der Pirat war Captain Jack Sparrow von der Black Pearl. "Somit war der andere wirklich.William Turner!", schoss ihr auf einmal die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf. Diese Tatsache ließ sie ihre Gegenwehr vergessen. Glücklicherweise trug sie immer noch ihren Hut und dieser verdeckte ihr Gesicht, ansonsten hätte man Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Gesichtszügen lesen können.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken bemerkte sie erst, dass sie am alten Kai ankamen, als das morsche Holz bereits unter ihren Füßen knirschte. Jack zerrte sie zu einem kleinen Ruderboot, in dem bereits zwei Männer saßen. Einer von den beiden war Will Turner. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an und versuchte wieder sich von Captain Sparrows Hand zu befreien. Doch wieder erlahmte ihre Gegenwehr, diesmal aber aus einem anderen Grund. Die Soldaten der Marine hatten sie soweit eingeholt und schossen auf die fliehenden Piratenkapitäne. "Nun komm, beeil dich Mädchen! Ich will nicht als Sieb enden!", trieb Jack Captain Morgan an und sprang in das kleine Boot. Kaum berührten die Füße des Kapitäns der Black Pearl den Boden des Beiboots, drehte er sich um und hob sie einfach vom Kai zu sich herunter. William und der andere Mann legten sich sofort in die Riemen und ruderten sie schnellst möglich von Port Royal fort.  
  
Captain Morgan war nur darum bemüht ihr Gesicht im Schatten des Hutes zu halten. Ihr Blick schwenkte allerdings immer von Will Turner zu Jack Sparrow und zurück zum Kai zu den schießenden Soldaten. "Seltsam Leutnant Gilette und der liebe Commodore sind gar nicht da! Das ist kein gutes Zeichen!", murmelte der Kapitän der Aquila und machte somit auch den anderen Piratenkapitän darauf aufmerksam. Der zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich nach einem Moment wieder vom Kai ab.  
  
"Bist du verletzt, Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Jack bei ihr und betrachtete sie eingehend. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht völlig durch den Hutschatten verborgen, doch suchte er nach Anhaltspunkten ihres Aussehens auch in ihrer Kleidung. "Ich bin unverletzt. Aber ich möchte Sie bitten, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, mich mit ein wenig Respekt zu behandeln und mich CAPTAIN Morgan zu nennen!", erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme klang unnachgiebig, aber dennoch höflich. "Verzeih, aber irgendwie ist es mir unmöglich eine Frau Captain zu nennen! Ich werde mir aber in Zukunft Mühe geben deinem Wunsch nachzukommen!", meinte der Piratenkapitän der Pearl. Dieser kleine Zwist entlockte Will ein breites Grinsen, welches seinen Kapitän etwas ärgerte. Will hatte bisher nur wenige Personen getroffen, die Jack so deutlich die Meinung sagten.  
  
Captain Morgan sah sich um. "Wo rudern die eigentlich hin? Ich muss zur Aquila; Jimbo und die anderen werden hoffentlich trotz meines Fehlens Port Royal verlassen!", dachte sie betrübt. Dann entdeckte sie plötzlich das Ziel der Männer und ihres unfreiwilligen Gastes. Dort, auf der anderen Seite der Bucht von der Aquila aus gesehen, ankerte es, das Schiff des Captain Jack Sparrow - die Black Pearl.  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr erweist euch mit einer kleinen Review erkenntlich (*hoffnungsvoll umseh*).  
  
Schöne Grüße an Honigkuchenpferd! Bitte schreib ganz schnell weiter ich möchte wissen wie es weitergeht! Und noch ganz herzlichen Dank für deine Review, ich habe sehr gut verstanden, was du sagen wolltest! Es wird bald alles aufgeklärt, auch warum das mit der Ausdrucksweise so ist!  
  
VarieFanel  
  
PS: Ich hoffe du hattest auch viel Spaß beim Lesen Finlass! 


	3. Gefahr

Disclaimer: Tja, abgesehen von den Leuten der Aquila und ein paar anderen , noch nicht bekannten, Leuten und Orten gehört leider nichts mir.  
  
A/N: Auf Honigkuchenpferds ganz besondere Bitte und natürlich auch wegen der anderen, die mir so lieb reviewt haben ( Schatzel, May20 und Shelley), kommt hier nun endlich das nächste Kapitel! Wer Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler findet, darf sie wie immer behalten! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 2: Gefahr "Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst deine Mannschaft schon irgendwie wiederfinden, CAPTAIN Morgan! Wir werden dich in Tortuga spätestens wieder absetzen!", versuchte Jack ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen und sie irgendwie abzulenken. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie ziemlich nervös war, denn sie konnte ihre Hände nicht ruhig halten. Er schaffte es nicht sie abzulenken. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn anblickte, weil ihr Gesicht noch immer durch den Schatten des Hutes nicht zu erkennen war. "Ihr braucht nicht zu versuchen mich zu beruhigen!", war die schlichte Antwort von ihr, dann fuhr sie mit freundlicherer Stimme fort: "Trotzdem danke!" Dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte, erstaunte Jack ziemlich, daher stand ihm sogar der Mund vor Verblüffung offen.  
  
Als er sich endlich wieder im Griff hatte, kamen sie gerade an der Black Pearl an und Will forderte auf: "Wir halten das Boot ruhig, während Ihr die Leiter hochklettert! Jack wird Euch sicher den Vortritt lassen." "Aber natürlich", stimmte dieser zu. Sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann griff sie nach der Strickleiter, die hinauf zur Reling und somit zum Deck führte, und kletterte hinauf. Schnell nahm sie eine Sprosse nach der anderen.  
  
Als sie schließlich oben den Rand der Reling ergriff, hielt ihr jemand helfend die Hand hin. Sie nahm dieses Angebot der Hilfe nur zögerlich an und ließ sich aufs Deck der Black Pearl ziehen. Wie immer hielt sie den Kopf so, dass ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war, gleichzeitig betrachtete sie die Crewmitglieder, die vor ihr standen. "Nicht noch eine Frau! Frauen an Bord bringen Unglück, das müsste der Captain doch wissen!", fluchte einer der Piraten. Sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern stand einfach nur ruhig da. Hinter ihr kletterte gerade der Kapitän diese Schiffs an Bord, von Will Turner und dem anderen Mann gefolgt.  
  
"Die Dame ist Captain Morgan und wird einige Tage bei uns bleiben!", stellte Jack Sparrow sie vor. Ihr war überhaupt nicht wohl; sie hatte mal wieder dieses Kribbeln im Nacken, was sie bisher immer vor drohender Gefahr gewarnt hatte. Deswegen unruhig, blickte sie sich um. Dann bemerkte sie die Gefahrplötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel. Hastig machte sie den Kapitän des Schiffes aufmerksam: "Commodore Norrington jagt uns mit der Dauntless!" Erschrocken starrten alle auf das am stärksten mit Kanonen bestückte Schiff, das auf den schwarzen, kleinen Dreimaster zusteuerte. "Lichtet den Anker, hisst die Segel, volle Kraft voraus! Auf nach Tortuga!", rief Jack seinen Leuten die Befehle zu. "Hoffentlich geht es Jimbo und den anderen gut und sie konnten fliehen!", murmelte der weibliche Piratenkapitän leise vor sich hin. "Euren Leuten ist die Flucht bestimmt gelungen! Macht Euch keine Sorgen!", wollte Will Turner sie beruhigen und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die linke Schulter. Ohne sich umzudrehen, erwiderte sie: "Danke für Eure Bemühungen, Mr. Turner! Aber ich glaube, Ihr solltet Euren Pflichten nachkommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie wegen mir Ärger mit Ihrem Captain bekommen!" Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern, daher verschwand er wortlos zwischen den anderen Piraten. Irgendwie kam Captain Morgans Art, wie sie sich bewegte, sich ausdrückte und wie sich kleidete, ihm bekannt vor; sie schien ihm richtig vertraut. Aus diesem Grund irritierte sie ihn. Er nahm sich vor mit Jack über sie zu sprechen, vielleicht konnte der ihm helfen herauszufinden, wieso der weibliche Kapitän der Aquila ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch nun mussten er und die anderen erst einmal zusehen, dass sie der Dauntless entkamen.  
  
Jetzt kam Captain Morgan sich nutzlos und verlassen vor und sie überlegte, was sie nun tun konnte. Um nicht jedem im Weg zu stehen, stieg sie die kurze Treppe zum Achterdeck hinauf und stellte sich an die Reling des Hecks. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Jack, sie beobachtete ihn unbewusst, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie möglichst schnell zurück auf ihr Schiff kam und das ohne ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren, am allerwenigsten William Turner und seinem Kapitän. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie mal wieder ihre Umwelt vergaß. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie die Dauntless schnell hinter sich ließen und dass Captain Sparrow Mr. Gibbs das Ruder überließ und sich zu ihr gesellte.  
  
"Warum so nachdenklich? Hast du irgendetwas an mir entdeckt, was dir missfällt, während du mich so lange beobachtet hast?", erkundigte er sich, bemüht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ich wieder auf die Aquila komme!", antwortete sie ruhig und ging absichtlich nicht auf seine zweite Frage ein. Würde ihr Hut nicht ihr Gesicht verbergen, hätte er gesehen, dass ihre Wangen die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatten. Ihr war es peinlich ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu haben, ob unbewusst oder nicht, und dass sie sich auch noch von ihm hat erwischen lassen, setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. "Wir werden dich schon zu deinen Leuten bringen!", erwiderte Jack. Er war jetzt völlig ernst, da er wusste wie es war sein geliebtes Schiff zu suchen und zurückzubekommen. Wer wusste schon, ob die Besatzung der Aquila sich nicht einfach einen neuen Kapitän suchte. Genau das befürchtete der Captain der Black Pearl.  
  
Captain Morgan hatte sich kurz zum Meer gedreht und auf die weit entfernte Dauntless geschaut; dann wandte sie sich wieder Jack Sparrow zu. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie plötzlich fürchterliche Schmerzen in der rechten Schulter verspürte und einen lauten Knall hörte.  
  
JA, das war es fürs erste! Das nächste Kapitel wird eine ganze Weile auf sich warten lassen, zumindest voraussichtlich, da ich erst meine Herr der Ringe-FFs weiterschreiben will, und bei One Piece steht auch das nächste Kapitel noch aus. 


	4. Unter Beschuss

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1!  
  
A/N: Tja, nach langer Zeit lasse ich euch erfahren wie es mit der armen Captain Morgan so weitergeht. Das verdankt ihr hauptsächlich Hongikuchenpferd. Ohne das bitten des nettem Pferdchen mit der supertollen FF, hätte ich nicht das ganze Kapitel an einem Abend abgetippt, nur damit ihr es endlich lesen könnt. Ich hätte euch noch eine oder zwei Wochen schmoren lassen (*teuflischgrins*). Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir wieder fleißig Reviews. Ach übrigens, jetzt können wirklich alle reviewen. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 3: Unter Beschuss Captain Morgan versuchte an der Reling hinter sich Halt zu finden, aber der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter war so stark, dass sie abrutschte und schließlich auf dem Boden saß. Jack Sparrow kniete sich neben sie und erkundigte sich besorgt und etwas naiv: "Alles in Ordnung?" Er hatte nichts bemerkt, was ihren Schwächeanfall begründete. Er hatte nur den Knall gehört. Sie konnte nicht antworten, griff nur mit der linken Hand nach ihrer schmerzenden Schulter. Er verstand sofort.  
  
Jack, Captain Morgan, seid ihr unverletzt?", rief Will Turner und kam eilig aufs Achterdeck. Dabei musste er an einer weiteren Frau auf der Black Pearl vorbei. Die Frau war Anamaria, ein Mitglied der Crew von Jack Sparrow. Ganz nebenbei bemerkte er, dass sie eine Pistole in der Hand hielt; also hatte er sich nicht geirrt, der Knall war das Geräusch eines Schusses gewesen. "Captain Morgan wurde getroffen! Aber wer zum Teufel hat überhaupt geschossen? Und warum, zum Kuckuck?", erwiderte der Kapitän der Pearl, gleichzeitig half er der Verletzten hoch. Sie stand nur wackelig auf den Beinen, daher stützte er sie weiterhin.  
  
Captain Morgan versuchte ihre Würde zu bewahren und stand aufrecht da, außerdem bemühte sie sich, sich so wenig wie möglich auf Jacks Arm zu stützen. Sie hatte die linke Hand sinken lassen und es war ihr egal, dass sie viel Blut verlor. Ihr Stolz ließ einfach ein anderes Handeln nicht zu. Sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen.  
  
"Will, bring du denjenigen, der geschossen hat, in meine Kabine. Johnsson soll ebenfalls nach unten kommen, er muss nach ihrer Wunde sehen. Ich werde die Dam schon mal in meine Kajüte geleiten!", wies Sparrow seinen Freund und Kameraden an. Als wäre er ein Gentleman und sie eine Lady bei königlichem Hofe in England führte er sie vom Achterdeck hinunter aufs Mitteldeck und schließlich ins Innere des Schiffes. "Danke, dass Sie so gnädig waren und mir meine Würde gelassen habt, Captain!", bedankte sie sich bei ihm. Er grinste einfach nur und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Kabine. Er wollte ihr den Vortritt lassen, doch diese hatte wegen des Blutverlusts und der Schmerzen kaum noch die Kraft sich auch nur auf den Beinen zu halten. Schnell hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu dem großen, breiten Bett. Auf der weichen Matratze befand sich eine schwarze Tagesdecke auf dem ebenfalls schwarzen Bettzeug. Vorsichtig legte er die junge Frau aufs Bett. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, staunte er darüber, dass sie selbst jetzt darauf achtete, ihr Gesicht noch immer durch den Hut nicht zu verbergen.  
  
"Deine Wunde wird gleich von unserem Schiffsarzt versorgt! Ich gehe jetzt einen Moment raus. In dem kannst du deine Wunde freimachen!", warnte Jack sie regelrecht vor und schritt zurück zur Tür. "Bleibt bitte, Captain Sparrow! Ich werde wohl Hilfe brauchen, um aus der Jacke zu Kommen", bat der Kapitän der Aquila und er kam sofort zurück zum Bett. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Bitte halten sollte, aber er hatte natürlich auch nichts dagegen ihr beim Ausziehen zu helfen.  
  
Hätte sie nicht solche Schmerzen, hätte sie vermutlich über die Behutsamkeit und der Vorsicht, mit der Jack vorging, um ihr aus ihrem Waffenrock und ihrem Hemd zu helfen, gelacht. Zuerst schien er erstaunt, als sie ihm bedeutet hatte, ihr auch aus dem Hemd zu helfen. Dann bemerkte er allerdings, dass sie eine Art Unterhemd trug und sein Staunen schwand. Es war ihr aber auch, zumindest für einen Augenblick, als würde etwas Enttäuschung in seinen hübschen, braunen Augen stehen.  
  
Nun konnte man ihre Schussverletzung sehen und Jack sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Die Wunde sah wirklich schlimm aus und er reichte der Frau schnell ein Tuch, mit dem sie die Blutung stillen sollte. Erneut fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihr Gesicht auch weiterhin im Schatten ihres Hutes hielt. Er wunderte sich etwas darüber, sprach sie deswegen aber nicht an. Nun gab es wichtigeres zu tun. "Wo bleibt Will mit Johnsson?! Das kann doch gar nicht so lange dauern!", murmelte Jack ungeduldig. Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Will, der Schiffsarzt und Anamaria betraten die Kajüte.  
  
Captain Morgan wurde leicht nervös durch die Anwesenheit von Will und der anderen Frau. Auch die Tatsache, dass Jack Sparrow ständig versuchte ihr Gesicht zu erkennen, beunruhigte sie langsam. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ihr Gesicht sah, denn das würde wahrscheinlich ihr Geheimnis verraten. Die Gegenwart von Anamaria störte sie allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Immerhin war sie von ihr angeschossen worden. Aber auch das war nicht ausschlaggebend dafür, dass der Kapitän der Aquila die dunkelhäutige Frau lieber mied. "Wenn ihr hier in der Kajüte bleiben wollte, seid bitte ruhig und steht nicht im Weg 'rum! Einen brauch ich mindestens. Der hält die Frau fest, während ich die Kugel raushole", wies der glatzköpfige Johnsson an. Er war ganz offensichtlich schon älter, denn sein freundliches Gesicht war von Falten zerfurcht. Dennoch schien er sich als alter Seemann gut gehalten zu haben, da er noch fast alle Zähne hatte und nur eine Lücke nicht durch einen Goldzahn aufgefüllt worden war. "Die müssen häufig gute Beute machen, wenn sich der Schiffsarzt drei Goldzähne leisten kann!", schoss es Captain Morgan durch den Kopf.  
  
Schließlich bestimmte er, dass Will sie festhalten sollte. Das gefiel ihr eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber Jack Sparrow wäre um einiges schlimmer gewesen. Er hätte ihr Geheimnis zu mehr als fünfundneunzig Protzentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit aufgedeckt, aber diese Gefahr war ja noch einmal an ihr vorüber gezogen. Dann setz dich hinter sie aufs Bett, Will, und halte sie so fest, dass sie sich möglichst nicht bewegen kann, ich aber an ihre Schulter herankommen!", befahl der Arzt. Der Angesprochene nickte und ließ sich hinter ihr nieder. Nur zögerlich rückte er näher zu ihr und hielt sie fest. "Achtung, es könnte sein, dass sie beißt!", fauchte Anamaria. "Ruhe!", fuhr Johnsson ihr wütend über den Mund und trat mit seinem Arztwerkzeug auf die Verletzte zu.  
  
Für einen Augenblick regte sich Furcht in ihrem Herzen, doch dann achtete sie nur darauf, dass keiner von den anderen ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Das lenkte sie so lange ab, bis Johnsson versuchte die Kugel mit einer Art Minizange aus ihrer Schulter zu holen. Sie verkrampfte sich fürchterlich und Will hatte seine liebe Mühe sie festzuhalten, schließlich musste sogar sein Kapitän ihm zu Hilfe kommen. Zu zweit schaffte sie es Captain Morgan ruhig zu halten. Sie biss sich außerdem so fest auf die Unterlippe, um ihren Schmerz nicht laut herauszuschreien, dass die malträtierte Lippe anfing zu bluten.  
  
Gerade als sie meinte den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten zu können, hatte der Arzt der Black Pearl die Kugel zu fassen bekommen und holte sie schnell heraus. In diesem Moment konnte sie einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dann sackte sie auch schon schwer atmend in Wills und Jacks Armen zusammen. Schnell wusch Johnsson die Wunde und legte ihr einen festen Verband an. Er befahl ihr ihren Arm und ihre Schulter ruhig zu halten und drückte ihr ein Dreieckstuch in die linke Hand. Die sollte sie als Schlaufe für ihren Arm tragen. Danach verließ er die Kapitänskajüte.  
  
Während Will Captain Morgan in ihr Hemd und ihren Waffenrock half, begann Jack Sparrow mit Anamarias VerhörMutters unerklärliches VerschwindenDie vergessenen Verbannte schreibe ich natürlich auch bald weiter, aber hier war das Drängen von Honigkuchenpferd einfach übermächtig! Ich hoffe dir hat das Chap gefallen!  
  
@Honigkuchenpferd: So, jetzt hast du's! Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten! Jetzt will ich aber auch eine Review, und wenn es auch nur ein klitzekleines ist! Hat es dir denn wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen (*ganzunsicherdreinschau*)? (*plötzlich wieder selbstbewusst*) Jetzt musst du aber auch ganz schnell weiterschreiben, ansonsten werde ich böse und lassen niemanden erfahren, wer jetzt die Pearl angreift (*drohend mit dem Finger wedel*)! Bis zu deinem nächsten Kapitel!  
  
@ALL: Ich verspreche hiermit, dass ich noch alle bisherigen Unklarheiten im Verlauf der FF lösen werde! Auch warum Jack und Will zusammenarbeiten, warum Jacks Wills Kapitän ist und so weiter! Das dauert allerdings noch ein bisschen, so weit bin ich leider noch nicht! Ihr dürft natürlich trotzdem Fragen stellen oder Kritiken oder Hassbriefe oder ähnliches schreiben!  
  
Hochachtungsvoll: VarieFanel 


	5. Das Ende eines anstrengenden Tages

Disclaimer: Das übliche.  
  
A/N: Lange hat's gedauert, doch nun ist endlich das nächste Kapitel da. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 4: Das Ende eines anstrengenden Tages Als sie hinauf aufs Achterdeck zu Jack Sparrow trat, rief dieser gerade: "Hört auf Löcher in mein Schiff zu ballern!" Tröstend legte Captain Morgan ihm eine Hand auf die linke Schulter. Leise sprach sie ihn an: "Erwidert besser nicht das Feuer und lasst sie längsseits kommen. Sie werde gleich aufhören auf die Pearl zu schießen!" Erstaunt drehte er sich um. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Mannschaft des anderen Schiffes wirklich aufhörte die Kanonen neu zu laden und abzufeuern seit der weibliche Piratenkapitän neben ihm stand. "Wieso ist das so? Was machst du überhaupt hier oben und woher weißt du das denn?", wollte er sofort wissen. "Mein Aufenthalt hier ist wohl beendet. Ich kam hier hoch, weil ich wissen wollte was los ist. Woher ich wusste, wie die Mannschaft des Schiffes sich benehmen würde? Das ist einfach beantwortet. Es gibt derzeit nur ein Schiff in der Karibik mit grauen Segeln, wie die des Schoners dort. Dieses Schiff neben uns ist die Aquila - mein Schiff!", erklärte sie und blickte nach backbord.  
  
Will trat gerade zu seinem Kapitän und der Frau. Jack starrte im Augenblick völlig fassungslos vor sich hin. Bevor William Turner bei den beiden ankam, hielt er mitten im Schritt inne. Von da, wo er stand, konnte er einen Teil von Captain Morgans Gesicht erkennen, trotz ihres Hutes. "Sie sieht hübsch aus! Ihre Augen haben fast den gleichen Farbton wie Bernstein. An irgendwen erinnert sie mich!", dachte er und überbrückte nachdenklich die letzten Meter Distanz, die zwischen ihm und den beiden Piratenkapitänen bestanden.  
  
"Kennt ihr das Schiff?", erkundigte er sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erringen. Gleichzeitig rief ein großgewachsener dunkelhäutiger, der auf der Reling der Aquila stand und sich an einem Takel festhielt: "Captain Sparrow, wir fordern die Übergabe unseres Kapitäns, Captain Morgan!" Der Angesprochene runzelte, ob dieser Forderung, die Stirn, während die Frau neben ihm leise lachte. "Captain Sparrow, vergebt meinem Ersten Maat sein unhöfliches Verhalten. Er trägt nicht gerne die Verantwortung über die gesamte Crew!", entschuldigte sie sich für Jimbos Benehmen. Wieder hatte sie Jack überrascht. "Natürlich möchte ich Sie für Ihre Mühen meinetwegen belohnen. Ebenfalls werde ich Euch selbstverständlich für die Schäden an der Black Pearl entschädigen. Ich hoffe, dass es reichen wird!", fuhr sie fort, drückte ihm einen kleinen Beutel, den sie aus ihrer Jackentasche gezogen hatte, in die Hand und schritt hinunter aufs Mitteldeck neben das Schiffsgeländer. Einer der Männer auf der Aquila schwang ein Seif, das zusammen mit der Takellage am Ausguck am Hauptmast festgemacht war, zu ihr hinüber. Dann wandte sie sich um, das Seil in der linken Hand.  
  
Jack und Will waren ihr gefolgt und standen nahe hinter ihr. Sie trug den rechten Arm nicht in der Tuchschlinge, wie Johnsson ihr gesagt hatte. "lebt wohl und passt auf euch auf!", meinte sie. Man konnte regelrecht hören, dass ein Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte. Plötzlich stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, beugte sich leicht näher zu Jack und drückte ihre Lippen für einen Moment auf seine. Dieser, genauso wie seine Leute, war so überrumpelt, dass er zu keiner Reaktion fähig war. Flugs drehte sie sich auf einmal um und schwang sich von der Black Pearl hinüber auf den Schoner mit den grausilbernen Segeln.  
  
Ihr Hut verdeckte wieder vollkommen ihr Gesicht und dass Will dieses gesehen hatte, ahnte sie nicht. Ihren rechten Arm hatte sie möglichst versucht nicht zu benutzen, doch schmerzte ihre Schulter furchtbar, als sie auf ihrem eigenen Schiff stand. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu schauen, stieg sie hinauf aufs Achterdeck und übernahm das Ruder. "Bewegt euch, meine Herren, auf eure Posten! Ihr hattet lange Zeit genug euch auszuruhen! Volle Kraft voraus!", erteilte sie Befehle, während sie das Ruder vier Grad nach steuerbord drehte. Langsam entfernte sich die Aquila vom Schiff von Kapitän Jack Sparrow.  
  
Besagter Kapitän stnad noch immer wie angewurzelt da. Er dachte an die Frau, die ihn eben völlig unvermutet geküsst hatte. Ihre Lippen waren so zart und weich! "Jack, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Will sich grinsend. Nun wurde der Angesprochene sich seinem Verhalten richtig bewusst. Von seiner Verlegenheit ablenken, öffnete er den Beutel von Captain Morgan und schaute erstaunt drein, als er erkannte, was sich darin befand. Es waren fünf Goldstücke und - eine schwarze Perle. Schließlich bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen.  
  
"Ist alles klar, Käp'n? Du bist so blass!", erkundigte Jimbo sich bei ihr. Besorgt schaute der Riese ihr ins Gesicht. Jetzt wo sie wieder auf ihrem Schiff war, brauchte sie ihr Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen, denn sämtliche Mitglieder ihrer Mannschaft wussten wie sie aussah. "Deine kleine Schwester hat ziemlich viel Temperament! Ich bin ihr vor mehreren Stunden begegnet. Allerdings war unser Zusammentreffen nicht gerade friedlich!", erwiderste sie schwach lächelnd und rief dann: "Hal, übernimm du das Ruder. Kurs: Heimathafen!"  
  
Als der blonde Ire das Ruder hielt, begaben Captain Morgan und ihr Erster Maat sich in die Kapitänskajüte. "Was ist geschehen?", wollte er wissen, nachdem sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß. "Setz dich erst einmal", forderte sie ihn auf und er nahm ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz. Zuerst nahm sie ihren Hut ab, warf ihn aufs Bett und begann dann das Geschehene zu erzählen: "Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Captain Sparrow, als Anamaria mich anschoss. Der Arzt auf der Pearl hat gleich die Kugel aus meiner Schulter geholt und sie dann verbunden. Die Verletzung ist nicht schlimm, aber es tut ziemlich weh. Aber kein Wort zu den anderen, besonders nicht zu Pete!" Er nickte lächelnd. Pete war erst dreizehn Jahre alt und Kabinensteward des Kapitäns. Captain Morgan hatte ihn aufs Schiff genommen, denn er war mit drei Jahren Vollwaise geworden. Aber das war nicht der ganze Grund. Petes Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, sein Vater war hingegen durch Captain Morgans Hand umgekommen. Petes Vater war auch auf der Aquila gewesen, damals war sie erst zehn Jahre alt und die Rechte Hand des damaligen Kapitäns. Bei diesem war sie aufgewachsen, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war. Petes Vater, Patrick, hatte eine Meuterei anfangen wollen, die sie damals unterbunden hatte. Allerdings hatte er Rache üben wollen, daher hatte er sie zum Duell gefordert. Die zehnjährige war bereits sehr gut im Umgang mit dem Säbel und hatte Patrick besiegt. Der frühere Kapitän hatte ihr dann erst von dem nun verwaisten Jungen erzählt und ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben Pete an Bord des Schiffes aufzuziehen.  
  
"Du weißt ja, Pete glaubt ich sei unverwundbar!", meinte Captain Morgan schmunzelnd, lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. "Ruh dich aus! Matthew und ich werden uns um alles kümmern!", versprach Jimbo und ließ seinen Kapitän allein. "Danke, alter Freund!", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie in traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.  
  
Als sie wieder aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Langsam stand sie auf und trat an die Kabinenfenster. Es war anscheinend erst eine, fast zwei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang. Nachdenklich wandte sie sich um und schritt hinauf aufs Deck. "Cap, wie geht es dir? Hast du Hunger? Ich hole dir sofort etwas!", meinte ein Junge unvermittelt. Es war Pete, der auf sie zugerannt kam und ihr diese Wort schon fast entgegenrief. Sein Verhalten entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass er heute fast wegen mir gehängt worden wäre, würde man meinen können, dass er sich mir gegenüber anders verhalten würde!", dachte sie und wuschelte Pete durch die Haare, als er bei ihr angekommen war. "Gut, hol uns beiden etwas zu essen. Dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten. Wir hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr viel Zeit für einander!", antwortete der weibliche Piratenkapitän. Der dreizehnjährige nickte fröhlich und verschwand unter Deck.  
  
Vor sich hinlächelnd trat sie aufs Achterdeck neben das Ruder, welches gerade von Matthew gehalten wurde. "Lass dich in einer Stunde ablösen und gehe schlafen. Du siehst müde aus!", ordnete sie an und ging zu mehreren kleinen Kisten an der Reling des Hecks, auf die sie sich setzte, um auf Pete zu warten. Der Junge kam wenige Momente später mit einem Tablett zu ihr. Er setzte sich neben sie und gemeinsam aßen sie schweigend Brot und Suppe. "Der Vorfall heute Morgen tut mir ausgesprochen leid! Beinahe hätte Norrington dich wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit hängen lassen!", unterbrach Captain Morgan schließlich die Stille. Ihr Hunger war gestillt und sie stellte das Geschirr bei Seite. "Dich trifft keine Schuld!", erwiderte der Junge und tat es ich gleich. Er konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie sich weiterhin an dem Vorfall schuldig fühlte. Tröstend umarmte Pete sie und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre linke Schulter. "Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, hätte ich dich verloren!", flüsterte sie und erwiderte liebevoll die Umarmung. "Komm, geh zu Bett! Wir hatten beide einige aufregende Stunden heute. Ich gehe auch bald schlafen!", meinte die zwanzigjährige Frau nach einigen Momenten. Gehorsam nickte er, nahm das Tablett und ging unter Deck.  
  
Auch Captain Morgan stand auf. Doch statt in ihre Kajüte zu gehen, trat sie zu Matthew. "Ich übernehme das Ruder", sprach sie ihn an. Er trat sofort zur Seite und überließ ihr seinen Platz. "Die Männer murren übrigens. Sie wollen mehr Rum. Im Dorf ist ja kaum noch etwas gewesen und auf dem Schiff ist auch nichts mehr!", erzählte der ungefähr vierzig Jahre alte Mann. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei ihr so etwas zu sagen, aber irgendwer musste es machen. "Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gleich gesagt? Dann segeln wir eben nach Tortuga einkaufen. Es werden eh noch ein paar andere Sachen benötigt. Du müsstest doch wissen, dass ihr mit egal welchen Problemen immer zu mir kommen könnt! Dennoch fürchtest du dich vor meiner Reaktion auf eine Bitte nach Rum und Kognak?", verlangte sie zu erfahren und änderte den Kurs etwas. Der Heimathafen lag in unmittelbarer Nähe der Pirateninsel Tortuga. Enttäuschung konnte man ganz deutlich in der Stimme des Kapitäns der Aquila heraushören, nicht den erwarteten Ärger.  
  
"Schlaf dich aus! Dein Tag war lang und anstrengend", schickte sie ihn unvermittelt von ihrer Seite. Auch diesem Befehl folgte er umgehend. Nun war Captain Morgan mit ihren Gedanken allein. Diese rasten um ihren Aufenthalt auf der Black Pearl und dem Kapitän des besagten Schiffes. Doch nicht nur an ihn dachte sie, sondern auch an dessen Freund, Will Turner.  
  
Fast die ganze Nach über stand sie auf dem Achterdeck und hielt das Schiff auf Kurs. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang übergab sie einem Mitglied der Crew das Ruder und ging zurück in ihre Kajüte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Timothy, der jetzt das Ruder hielt, seine Arbeit gut machen würde und vertraute ihm, obwohl er erst sechzehn Jahre alt war, denn sie war ja schließlich wesentlich jünger gewesen, als sie bereits Erster Maat der Aquila geworden war. Dass hatte aber teilweise daran gelegen, dass der vorige Kapitän des Schiffs sie auch mehr oder weniger aufgezogen hatte. Sie war also bereits als Pirat aufgewachsen. Wenn sie nicht bei ihrem Vater hatte sein können, was nach ihrem sechsten Geburtstag häufig der Fall gewesen war, war sie bei Black Harry auf der Aquila gewesen. Black Harry war ein Freund ihres Vaters gewesen und hatte ihr die Aquila überlassen, als er zu alt geworden war, um länger das Dasein eines Piraten zu fristen.  
  
Captain Morgan besaß den Respekt ihrer Crew. Aus diesem Grund durften die Mannschaftsmitglieder auch ihr Gesicht sehen, was sie vor anderen verbarg. Nur die Leute von der Insel, auf der sich der Heimathafen der Aquila befand, kannten noch ihr Aussehen. Doch ihr wahres Geheimnis hatte sie bisher nur zwei Leuten verraten.  
  
Müde entledigte die verletzte Frau sich ihrer Waffen und mühsam ihrer Stiefel. Erschöpft legte sie sich ins Bett und war auch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken eingeschlafen. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie ins Reich der Träume glitt, drehte sich um den attraktiven und ein wenig verrückten Kapitän der Black Pearl und um dessen, ihrer Meinung nach, wundervollen Augen, in denen es ihr so leicht fiel darin zu versinken.  
  
@all: Danke, dass ihr die FanFic trotz der langen Zeit noch weiterlest! Und noch mehr Dank, wenn ihr auch noch reviewt habt, oder dies noch tut!  
  
@Pauri: Hier also das nächste Chap. Ich habe deine Kapitel (bis einschließlich 15) bereits gelesen und finde sie wie immer hammergeil! Ich hoffe, du hast auch eine gute Meinung über dieses Kapitel. Ich kann die leider nicht versprechen, wann ich das nächste hochlade, denn ich habe es erstens noch nicht fertig und zweitens jetzt ein mehrwöchiges Schulpraktikum ohne Internet vor mir! Ich freue mich schon auf Kapitel 16!  
  
VarieFanel 


	6. Author's Note

Hallo zusammen.  
  
Diesmal noch kein neues Kapitel, denn das ist leider noch nicht fertig. Das Chapter wird ein bisschen länger als gedacht und verlangt noch etwas Zeit. Dafür werden auch alle auf ihre Kosten komme, zumindest hoffe ich das. Jetzt möchte ich einmal nur auf die Reviews zu sprechen kommen.  
  
Erst einmal danke an alle, die mir bisher reviewt haben, aber auch an die stillen Leser.  
  
@Shelley: Du warst die Erste, die mir auf meine FanFic geschrieben hat, also beginne ich auch mit dir. Du hast mir auf meine ersten vier Kapitel jedes Mal reviewt, wofür ich dir sehr dankbar bin. Ich hoffe auch Kapitel 5 hat dir gefallen, auch wenn du nichts von dir hast hören lassen. Du liest auch hoffentlich weiterhin meine kleine FanFic.  
  
Auf deine Frage in der ersten Review ( Zitat: „Wird Sparrow auch eine Rolle in der Story spielen?"Zitatende) brauche ich dir ja eigentlich nicht mehr zu antworten, da er ja bereits vorgekommen ist, dennoch mache ich dies. Jack hatte bisher einen relativ kurzen Auftritt, wird aber noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle einnehmen, ebenso wie unser lieber Will Turner, der nette Commodore Norrington und natürlich auch Elizabeth und wahrscheinlich noch mal Gouverneur Swann. Dann kommen selbstverständlich noch ein paar anderen Leutchen vor, aber dazu äußere ich mich erst einmal nicht.  
  
@Pauri: Meine absolute Lieblings-Fluch der Karibik- FanFic stammt von dir. Leider ist diese nun beendet, falls du keine Fortsetzung schreibst, was ich jedoch sehr hoffe.  
  
Du schriebst mir auf jedes meiner winzigen Kapitelchen eine liebe Review. Ich glaube ich kann behaupten, dass du eigentlich der Grund bist, warum Kapitel 5 bereits einige Zeit im Internet steht und erst jetzt fertig geschrieben werden muss. Natürlich werde ich mich mit Kapitel 6 beeilen.  
  
Deine Reviews haben mich immer sehr aufgebaut, eigentlich sogar am meisten. Du hast mich mit deiner FanFic inspiriert gehabt und mit deinen Mails mich ermutigt weiterzuschreiben, wofür ich dir sehr dankbar bin. In deiner fünften Review meintest du es wäre zu wenig Jack und ob er wieder auftaucht, da kann ich dir nur das gleiche sagen, wie Shelley: „Jack hatte bisher einen relativ kurzen Auftritt, wird aber noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle einnehmen, ebenso wie unser lieber Will Turner, der nette Commodore Norrington und natürlich auch Elizabeth und wahrscheinlich noch mal Gouverneur Swann. Dann kommen selbstverständlich noch ein paar anderen Leutchen vor, aber dazu äußere ich mich erst einmal nicht."  
  
Ich hoffe, du leist meine Geschichte weiter, so wie ich deine neuesten Herr der Ringe Kapitel lesen werde (Die Werbespots sind supergenial! Würdest du mir erlauben, die auf meiner Homepage zu veröffentlichen?)!  
  
@May20: Von dir habe ich zwar nur eine Review erhalten, dennoch habe ich mich sehr darüber gefreut. Besonders da du versprochen hast weiterzulesen.  
  
@Dark-Bad-Girl: Seit Kapitel 2 schreibst du mir regelmäßig aufmunternde und anspornende Reviews, wofür ich dir dankbar bin. Ich kann dir versprechen, über Captain Morgan kommt im sechsten Kapitel ein wenig mehr raus. Aus diesem Grund braucht es auch besonders lange, da ich mir ganz viel Mühe geben, um den Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden.  
  
@ALL: Wie schon oben geschrieben, danke ich allen die meine FF lesen. Ich hoffe in Zukunft noch mehr Reviews zu bekommen. Ich habe mittlerweile es so umgestellt, dass auch unsigned Reviews geschrieben werden können.  
  
Auf bald! VarieFanel 


	7. Wiedersehen in Tortuga

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, außer der Leute von der Aquila, der hier auftauchende Wirt und natürlich einiger Gegebenheiten, wie die Insel, auf die keiner gelangen kann und die Kneipe usw.  
  
A/N: Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ihr musstet lange darauf warten, aber es ist auch nicht gerade kurz, zumindest für meine Verhältnisse! Viel Spa?!  
  
Kapitel 5: Wiedersehen in Tortuga „Meinst du, wir werden Captain Morgan irgendwann wiedersehen?", wollte Will am nächsten Morgen von seinem Kapitän wissen. Die beiden standen an der Reling auf dem Mitteldeck und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang. „Möglich wäre es. Aber warum denkst du so viel über das Mädchen nach? Hast du deine Elizabeth etwa schon vergessen?! Warum hattest du dich bereits erklärt abermals unter meiner Flagge zu segeln? Du wolltest mir helfen Port Royal ebenso unbemerkt zu verlassen, wie ich es betreten habe; doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, oder?", erwiderte Jack, wandte seinen Blick allerdings nicht vom Horizont ab. Irrte er sich oder hatte er wirklich für einen winzigen Augenblick die grauen Segel der Aquila gesehen? Oder war es nur ein Trugbild gewesen? „Deine Gedanken drehen sich auch hauptsächlich um sie. Außerdem denke ich darüber nach, an wen mich ihr Gesicht erinnert. Warum ich mit dir segele? Eigentlich wollte ich dich wirklich nur sicher zurück zur Pearl bringen, ich hatte nicht vor Port Royal zu verlassen. Als dann auch noch Captain Morgan in Browns Schmiede hereinstolperte, blieb mir kaum eine Wahl. Ich hätte euch unmöglich eurem Schicksal überlassen können!", erklärte der eigentliche Waffenschmied. Der Kapitän der Black Pearl nickte, dann gab er zu: „Ja, ichdenke an sie und ihr sonderbares Verhalten!"„Dass du dich wegen diesem Flittchen so dämlich benimmst, ist absolut lächerlich! Du und einen auf nachdenklich!", meinte Anamaria, als sie an den beiden Männern vorbeiging. Jack reagierte gar nicht. Er war zwar wenig begeistert über ihre Worte, aber er wandte seien Aufmerksamkeit lieber in eine andere Richtung. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Segel, die er eben schon am Horizont gesehen zu haben meinte, tatsächlich real und immer wieder für wenige Augenblicke zu erkennen waren.  
  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um den weiblichen Piratenkapitän und was diese nun vielleicht vorhatte. Zu gern würde er mehr über sie erfahren. Er musste zugeben, sie hatte seine Neugier geweckt. Auch auf der Aquila waren Segel am Horizont gesichtet worden, aber nicht nur von einem Schiff.  
  
„Die schwarzen Segel vor uns gehören zur Pearl. Soviel ist klar. Schwarze Segel hat nur das Schiff von Captain Sparrow. Doch die weißen Segel hinter uns, bereiten mir Sorgen, Jimbo. Auf das Schiff müssen wir acht geben. Gib Pete das Fernglas. Er soll das Schiff im Auge behalten. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin in meiner Kabine und rechne durch, was wir alles aus Tortuga brauchen!", meinte Captain Morgan zu ihrem Ersten Maar. Dieser hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten geholt, damit sie eine Entscheidung wegen der gesichteten Schiffe fällte. Am liebsten hätte Jimbo seinen Kapitän gar nicht benachrichtigt, da sie so erschöpft ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
  
Noch immer wirkte Captain Morgan müde, aber sie war mittlerweile nicht mehr verschlafen. Sie bemerkte den besorgten Blick des ziemlich großgewachsenen Mannes. „Es geht mir gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund! Ich werde mich später noch ein wenig ausruhen und heute nichts anstrengendes machen", beruhigte sie ihn lächelnd. Jimbo nickte erleichtert und rieg Pete zu, er solle das Schiff hinter ihnen beobachten. Sie kehrte derweil in ihre Kajüte zurück. Sie hatte in gewisser Hinsicht eben gerade gelogen. Ihr ging es nicht wirklich gut. Sie fühlte sich schwach und ihre Verletzung schmerzte sehr. Ihr ging es allerdings unter diesen Umständen noch recht gut. Als sie das letzte Mal angeschossen worden war, hatte sie eine ganze Woche das Bett nicht verlassen können. Bei der Erinnerung an dieses Geschehen musste sie lächeln. Damals war Black Harry noch Kapitän der Aquila gewesen und sie nur sein Maat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Nimm südlichen Kurs auf! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dort eine Insel existiert, die für keinen zugänglich ist. Sie würde den idealen Heimathafen für uns darstellen!", befahl Black Harry seinem Ersten Maat. „Aye Captain!", erwiderte sie und änderte den Kurz um einige Grad. Bald würde die Sonne untergehen und sie konnte endlich ins Bett. Seit dem Mittag stand sie am Ruder, vorher hatte sie allerdings schon mehrere Stunden im Ausguck verbracht. Sie war mittlerweile extrem müde und könnte im Stehen einschlafen.  
  
Sie konnte es sich allerdings nicht leisten nun unaufmerksam zu werden, das konnte sich eigentlich kein Pirat leisten. Doch sie hatte nicht ihr eigenes Leben im Sinn, um welches sie sich sorgte. Sie trug jetzt seit vier Jahren die Verantwortung für das Leben eines kleinen Jungen – Pete. Er war nun sieben Jahre alt und heckte ständig etwas aus. Aus diesem Grund musste sie im Grunde immer hellwach sein. Dies war sie im Moment hingegen nicht gerade. Das bereute sie wenige Augenblicke später.  
  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, was Pete gerade auf dem Mitteldeck tat. Der siebenjährige Junge stand vorne am Bug mit einer Pistole. Er wollte schießen lernen; sein Ziel war eine Holzlatte, die er von einem der Männer am Hauptmast hatte befestigen lassen. Pete versuchte zu zielen und drückte ab. Er verfehlte sein Ziel. Die Kugel ging genau am Mast vorbei und traf sie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Kugel hatte sie damals direkt unter die unterste Rippe getroffen. Glücklicherweise war die Narbe von dieser Verletzung nur klein und fiel nicht auf. Insgesamt hatte Captain Morgan nur wenige Narben und noch weniger waren deutlich erkennbar.  
  
Müde und ohne große Rücksicht zog sie wieder ihre Stiefel aus und legte sich in ihr Bett. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis die junge Frau eingeschlafen war. Vorher hatte sie genug Zeit gehabt, so dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder zur Black Pearl, William Turner und vor allem zu Jack Sparrow abgeschweift waren. Besonders der Kuss, das Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen beschäftigten sie häufig.  
  
„Captain Morgan, Käp'n aufwachen! Tortuga ist in Sicht"; weckte Pete sie Tage später. Es waren jetzt mehr als 48 Stunden vergangen seit sie wieder auf die Aquila geholt worden war. Dem Jungen war aufgefallen, dass sie versuchte ihren rechten Arm zu schonen. Sie hatte sogar ihr Fechttraining ausfallen lassen. Dennoch wusste er nicht, was sie genau hatte. „Ist ja gut, ich bin schon wach! Geh und sag Jimbo, dass ich bald oben bin. Ich muss vorher noch etwas vorbereiten", wies sie an und stand auf. Kaum hatte der Junge die Kajüte verlassen, quälte sich der Kapitän der Aquila aus ihren Kleidungsstücken und in saubere, auch ihren Hut setzte sie wieder auf. Ihre Schulter bereitete ihr große Schmerzen, doch die Wunde brach nicht wieder auf. Diesmal schnallte sie nicht nur ihren Säbel an ihren Gürtel, sondern auch eine Pistole und einen Dolch. Außerdem hatte sie noch je ein Messer in jedem Stiefel. Als sie das letzte Mal in Tortuga gewesen war, hatte es Schwierigkeiten gegeben und sie hätte es wegen fehlender Waffen beinahe nicht geschafft die Pirateninsel lebend wieder zu verlassen.  
  
„Hoffentlich geht alles gut", murmelte Captain Morgan, während sie zum Mitteldeck hinaufschritt. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was dieses zweite Schiff anging. Sie hatte genug Feinde, um ihre Sorge zu begründen. „Da bist du ja. Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Waffentruhe fast komplett ausgeräumt. Erwartest du Ärger?", begrüßte Matthew seinen Kapitän. „Ich verlassen mich darauf, dass du und Jinbo euch um die Einkäufe kümmert. Hier ist die Liste und Geld. Nimme dir noch drei Männer und kauft was benötigt wird. Pete, Timothy, Phil und Duke bleiben hier und bewachen das Schiff. Die übrigen haben Urlaub", meinte Captain Morgan, ohne richtig auf die Worte des Zweiten Maats zu achten. „Sie sollen allerdings wachsam sein!", kam dann der Befehl, der Matthew verriet, dass sie wirklich mit Schwierigkeiten rechnete. „Ist gut. Verlass dich auf uns! Vergiss aber nicht dich selbst vorzusehen, Käp'n!", versprach er und beobachtete mit ihr, wie die Mannschaft, ungefähr eine halbe Meile vor Tortugas Küste die Segel einholte und die Anker fallen ließ. Dann wurden drei Beiboote zu Wasser gelassen und fast die gesamte Crew setzte zur Pirateninsel über.  
  
Kaum legten die drei Boote am Kai an, verließ Captain Morgan ihre Mannschaft und schlenderte durch die Straßen. Sie wollte zu einer der Tavernen. Ihr Ziel war „Zum vollen Krug". Sie bevorzugte diese Kneipe, da man dort einen Tisch und auch ein Zimmer extra für sie als Stammgast eingerichtet hatte. So brauchte sie nicht ständig darauf achten, dass man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen kann. Nicht nur der Wirt nahm Rücksicht auf ihre Wünsche, sondern auch die Kellnerinnen. Man ließ sie allgemein in Ruhe.  
  
Der weibliche Kapitän erregte viel Aufmerksamkeit bei den Leuten auf den Straßen. Da sie ein Geheimnis aus ihrem Aussehen und ihrer genauen Identität machte, war sie oft und ziemlich viel Thema der Gespräche unter den Menschen in Tortuga; aber die Gerüchteküche wurde auch jedes Mal bei ihrem Auftauchen auf der Insel angeheizt. So auch dieses Mal. Wo sie auch langging, hinter ihr, spätestens, begannen die Leute zu tuscheln. Das störte Captain Morgan allerdings überhaupt nicht, zumindest meistens nicht. Einem Gerücht hatte sie vor wenigen Monaten ein Ende bereiten müssen. Eine der unzähligen Rinnsteinschwalben hatte behauptet sie im Kampf mit dem Stilett gefordert und besiegt zu haben. Sie hatte die Straßendirne deswegen vor Publikum zum Duell gefordert und sie besiegt. Dennoch wusste sie bis heute nicht den Grund, warum diese eine solche Lüge verbreitet hatte.  
  
„Ah Captain Morgan, schön Sie zu sehen! Setzen Sie sich, Ihr Tisch ist wie immer frei. Ich lasse auch Ihr Zimmer vorbereiten!", wurde sie vom Wirt der Kneipe „Zum vollen Krug"bei ihrem Eintreten begrüßt. Sie nickte nur und begab sich zu ihrem Tisch in einer Nische in einer hinteren Ecke des Schankraumes. Von dort kam sie im Notfall schnell zur Treppe in den ersten Stock, sie konnte die Eingangstür beobachten, ihr Rücken war gedeckt, da sie mit selbigem zur Wand saß und es fiel ihr in der Nische leichter ihr Gesicht zu verborgen zu halten.  
  
Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, stand der Wirt auch schon wieder vor ihr und stellte einen Becher und eine Flasche seines besten Rums auf den Tisch. „Danke Fred!", meinte der Kapitän der Aquila nur und widmete sich der Beobachtung der anderen Gäste. Obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war, befanden sich viele Leute in der Schenke. Die meisten waren noch oder schon völlig betrunken und versuchten niedrige Preise bei den Huren zu bekommen oder diese zu beeindrucken.  
  
Captain Morgan bedachte nicht, dass sie noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte, als sie die Rumflasche entkorkte und ihren Becher füllte. Nach einem Schluck musste sie lächeln. Der Wirt hatte ihr eine Flasche seines allerbesten Rums gegeben, wie immer. Sie hatte ihm bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier in der Schenke die Warnung zukommen lassen ihr nicht den gepanschten Rum andrehen zu wollen. Wenn er dies doch täte, würde er Probleme bekommen mehr Becher zu tragen, wie er mit einer Hand halten kann. Seit dem Tag hatte sie nur seinen Rum, den er für private Zwecke lagerte, getrunken. Sie fand Fred ganz sympathisch und sie schenkte ihm so viel Vertrauen, wie keinem anderen, der nicht zu ihren Leuten gehörte. Der Grund dafür war recht simpel. Er war Smutje auf der Aquila gewesen, als sie das Schiff das erste Mal betreten hatte. Black Harry hatte sich dann Jahre später zur Ruhe gesetzt und Fred, eigentlich Fredricks, tat es ihm gleich. Vermutlich gab er ihr deswegen den besseren Rum, nicht wegen ihrer Drohung.  
  
„Käp'n Morgan, es gibt noch eine Frage", meinte auf einmal jemand. Hal stand vor ihr am Tisch. Außerdem konnte sie noch mehrere von ihrer Crew im Schankraum sehen. Sie befanden sich an der Theke und schienen auf etwas zu warten. „Um was geht es denn?", erkundigte sich der weibliche Kapitän. Hal nickte und wollte dann wissen: „Wie lange werden wir denn hier in Tortuga bleiben? Ich frage, damit wir uns darauf einstellen können, wann wir wieder nüchtern sein müssen."Sie zögerte einen Moment und dachte nach: „Die Männer haben sich so lange abgemüht."Dann erst antwortete sie ruhig: „Ihr habe den ganzen Tag, um euch zu betrinken. Morgen kurz von Sonnenuntergang geht es dann weiter."Hal und die anderen Matrosen der Aquila verließen mit guter Laune den „vollen Krug".  
  
Captain Morgan beobachtete die Leute, die sich im Raum befanden, und trank ihren Rum. Nebenbei schweiften ihre Gedanken zur Black Pearl. Es hätte ihr nicht gerade missfallen einige Zeit auf dem Schiff zu verbringen, allerdings hätte sie das nur gemacht, wenn sie ihre Leute und ihr Schiff in Sicherheit gewusst hätte. Unter den Umständen, um die es sich tatsächlich gehandelt hatte, war ihr dies ja nicht vergönnt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie später irgendwann noch mal die Möglichkeit ein paar Stunden auf dem Schoner des Captain Sparrow zu sein und sich alles genau anzusehen, wobei sie sich auch liebend gerne mit dem Kapitän unterhalten würde.  
  
Captain Morgan achtete nicht darauf, dass Fred immer dafür sorgte, dass die Rumflasche auf ihrem Tisch, sobald sie leer war, gegen eine neue ausgetauscht wurde. Dafür achtete sie allerdings darauf, wie viel sie trank. Sie wollte sich zwar entspannen und ihre Sorgen für eine kleine Weile vergessen, aber deswegen betrankt sie sich nicht gleich haltlos. Das könnte sie auch am Abend noch. Jetzt musste sie ihre Sinne halbwegs beisammen halten. Es wäre unklug in Gesellschaft Fremder unaufmerksam zu werden, dazu hatte sie einfach zu viele Feinde.  
  
Dennoch verlor sie nach dem Mittagessen immer mehr ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wurden nicht nur unachtsam sondern auch müde. Daran trug der Rum nur wenig Schuld. Ihre Schulter schmerzte und der Blutmangel schwächte sie. Um den Schmerz zu betäuben griff sie erneut nach ihrem Becher und trank. „Du solltest dich nicht zuschütten, Captain Morgan!", wurde sie unvermutet angesprochen. Die Stimme klang belustigt und kam ihr gut bekannt vor. Erstaunt blickte sie den Sprecher an.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und warte schon gespannt auf eure Reviews. Ich werde versuchen mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts dergleichen. ABER: Mir spukt da so ein NC17 Kapitel im Kopf herum.  
  
VarieFanel 


	8. No Name

Disclaimer: Tja nun, alles wie bisher. Wer sich nicht sicher ist, was zu wem gehört, liest einfach bei den vorigen Kapiteln nach.  
  
A/N: Das nächste Kapitel! Es ist allerdings nur ein ganz winzig kleines Chapter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. PC 17 ist es aber nicht.  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Tanja, meiner besten Freundin widmen, da sie mir immer wieder hilft, wenn ich eine Schreibblockade habe, in dem sich sich ganz locker darüber unterhält, wie ich die Geschichte fortzusetzen gedenke,  
und das obwohl sie bereits fünf mal sämtliche Geheimnisse und auch mehr  
oder weniger das Ende gehört hat!  
  
Kapitel 6: Es war der Kapitän der Black Pearl – Jack Sparrow. „Was? Captain Sparrow, ich habe nicht erwartet Euch so schnell wiederzusehen. Setzt Euch doch!", meinte sie etwas verblüfft und wies auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Es setzte sich lächelnd. „Ich war auch nicht darauf gefasst dir hier zu begegnen. Aber sag, du bist bleich, geht es dir nicht gut? Trinkst du deswegen den vielen Rum?", erkundigte er sich. Captain Morgan überlegte, ob es ratsam war ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
Wortlos, da sie sich deswegen noch nicht entschieden hatte, versuchte sie aufzustehen, jedoch wollte ihr das nicht so ohne weiteres gelingen. Erst beim zweiten Versuch knickten ihr nicht gleich die Beine weg, so dass sie wieder auf dem Stuhl landete. Allerdings stand sie auch nicht ganz sicher. Helfend reichte Jack ihr eine Hand. Zuerst wollte der Kapitän der Aquila seine Hilfe nicht annehmen, doch sah sie ein, dass sie alleine nicht die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer gelangen würde. Schwach lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand. „Danke. Ich habe anscheinend wirklich schon zu viel getrunken. Na ja, ich habe ja auch noch nichts gegessen", raunte sie ihm zu. „Wie unvernünftig", erwiderte er, wie immer grinsend und half ihr zur Treppe und diese hinauf zu kommen. „Das letzte Zimmer links ist meins. Komme ich noch etwas in den Genuss Eurer Gesellschaft, Captain Sparrow?", erkundigte sie sich. Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter und machte klar, dass er ihre Einladung annahm.  
  
Er war erstaunt, als er das Zimmer betrat. Dieses war völlig dunkel. Die Fensterläden waren fest verschlossen. Nach einigen Momenten erhellte sich der Raum. Captain Morgan hatte eine Kerze auf einem Tisch entzündet. Der Tisch stand mitten im Zimmer. „Die Kerze steht immer genau hier. Der Raum ist eigentlich immer ganz dunkel, damit ich hier ohne Hut herumlaufen kann. Deswegen wird dieses Zimmer immer für mich freigehalten", erklärte die Frau, da sie Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
  
„Er ist wirklich sehr attraktiv!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er war mittlerweile direkt vor sie getreten. Der Kerzenschein betonte Jacks Augenfarbe. Sie war fasziniert von dem Farbton. Völlig unbewusst hob sie ihre rechte Hand.  
  
@ALL: Na, wie war es? Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch.  
Ich möchte euch übrigens allen noch einmal für die netten Reviews danken.  
Übrigens war es bisher nicht festgelegt, dass der Sprecher aus dem vorigen Kapitel wirklich Jack ist. Einige meinten ich wäre zu durchschaubar. Deswegen möchte ich mal sagen, dass ich eigentlich geplant hatte einen verfeindeten Piraten auf Captain Morgan zu hetzen, aber ich wollte die Erwartungen einiger nicht enttäuschen. PC 17 wäre dieses Kapitel wegen Blutrünstigkeit in der Kneipe geworden!  
  
Bis irgendwann!  
  
Besonderen Gruß an Pauri!  
  
VarieFanel 


	9. Noch mehr Rum

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel!  
  
A/N: Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Wie es den Anschein hat, werden in Zukunft alle Kapitel ungefähr diese Länge haben. Also um genau zu sein, nur noch kurze Kapitel sind zu erwarten. Viel Spaß!  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Pauri widmen. Extra für sie habe ich das Ende dieses Kapitel so gewählt! (  
  
Kapitel 7: Noch mehr Rum Plötzlich stockte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Arm sinken. „Deine Schulter?", wollte Jack wissen, woraufhin sie nur nickten. Ohne weiter zu warten oder lange nachzudenken, begann er ihre Jacke zu öffnen. „Warte", ließ die leise Stimme der Frau ihn innehalten. Schnell löste Captain Morgan mit ihrer linken Hand ihre Waffen und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Gut bewaffnet", murmelte der Mann vor ihr und half ihr sich oben herum bis auf ein dünnes Trägerhemd zu entkleiden. Vorsichtig entfernte der Pirat von der Black Pearl ihren Verband.  
  
Nun war die Wunde doch wieder aufgebrochen. Die Verletzung blutete nicht besonders stark, musste aber ausgewaschen und neu verbunden werden. „Ich gehe alles holen. Warte hier und drück das hier darauf", meinte der Piratenkapitän und reichte ihr ein weißes Leinentuch. Dann verließ er den Raum. Den Stoff auf die Schussverletzung pressend ging sie zu dem großen bequemen Himmelbett und setzte sich auf die Matratze. Sie saß nun im Halbdunkel und musste nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig sein wegen ihrem Gesicht. Sie war es schon fast leid, immer ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Es war anstrengend den Kopf immer richtig zu halten. „Aber es ist notwendig. Sonst...", dachte sie, wurde allerdings davon abgelenkt, dass Jack den Raum betrat.  
  
Er trug ein Tablett mit einer Schüssel, einem Krug, einer dunklen Flasche und sauberen Tüchern in den Händen. Sie konnte seinen ersten Blick auf sich spüren. Er stellte seine Last kurz auf den Fußboden, um die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen, nahm sie dann wieder auf und kam zum Bett. „Wollte sich die Dame vor mir verstecken?", fragte er scherzhaft und erntete dafür ein Lachen ihrerseits.  
  
Captain Morgan ließ es zu, dass der Kapitän der Pearl ihre Wunde mit Wasser auswusch. Seine Hände fühlten sich warm auf ihrer Haut an. „Das wird jetzt brennen!", warnte er sie und griff nach der Flasche. Sie hatte mittlerweile erkannte, was es war. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Flasche Rum. „Statt in den Magen, mal auf die Schulter!", versuchte sie zu scherzen. Dann nickte sie kurz, woraufhin er ein in den Alkohol getauchtes Tuch auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie zuckte zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Sorgfältig desinfizierte er die Wunde, anschließend legte er einen neuen Verband an. Bei der ganzen Prozedur ging er möglichst vorsichtig vor.  
  
„Danke! Ständig hilfst du mir", bedankte sich Captain Morgan, nahm das Tablett und stellte es auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, lösche ich die Kerze. Ich ...", begann sie, stockte aber, weil ihr schwindelig wurde. Fast schon verzweifelt klammerte sie sich mit der linken Hand an der Tischkante fest. Glücklicherweise fiel der Tisch nicht auch noch um. Schnell trat Jack zu ihr und stützte sie.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er sie nur mit einer Hand aufrecht. Mit der anderen löschte er nun die Kerze. Anschließend führte er sie im Dunkeln zum Bett. „Du hast zu viel getrunken, um hier herumzuspazieren. Leg dich hin!", sprach der braunhaarige. Widerspruchslos legte sie sich hin. Allerdings ließ sie seine Hand nicht los. Mit ihrer freien Hand nahm sie ihren Hut ab und warf ihn zur Seite mitten ins Zimmer. Dabei benutzte sie den rechten Arm. Deswegen zuckte sie auch vor Schmerz zusammen, was Jack nicht verborgen blieb.  
  
Na, hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch!  
  
Pauri:  
Tja, nur ein Review auf das vorige Kapitel bekommen und das war von dir. Das erleichtert mir zwar das Beantworten, aber irgendwie lässt es mich als Authorin unsicher sein, ob Kapitel 8 gut angekommen ist. Die danke ich ganz herzlich für die Review! Wie hat dir das Ende gefallen (fiesgrins)? Ich weiß, du hast auf mehr gehofft, aber so finde ich das Kapitel einfach besser. Ich weiß, du wünscht dir längere Kapitel und ich werde auch versuchen wieder längere zu schreiben, aber mehr fiel mir diesmal nicht ein, was ich noch einbauen könnte. Allerdings werde ich mir besondere Mühe geben für ein ganz bestimmtes Kapitel, was ich hoffentlich demnächst schreiben kann (Wenn mir was einfällt!), aber dieses braucht dann auch besonders viel Zeit! Ich hoffe dir gefällt, was noch kommt!  
  
ALL:  
Ich hoffe ihr schriebt mir wieder ganz viele Reviews!  
  
Gruß, VarieFanel 


	10. Angenehme Nachtruhe

Disclaimer: Siehe das erste Kapitel und auch vielleicht noch die darauffolgenden!  
  
A/N: Okay, das nächste Kapitel. Ich weiß, Pauri bat mich das noch vor den Ferien zu bringen, aber ich hatte hart mit den Zensuren zu kämpfen und habe es nicht geschafft. Nun ist es aber da und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Es ist zwar nicht lang, aber ich habe bisher nur gutes von meiner besten Freundin darüber gehört.  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist nicht für Leute unter dem Alter von 16 Jahren geeignet!  
  
Pauri, dir möchte ich dieses Kapitel widmen, denn deine FF inspirierte mich erst, damit ich es zu so einem Kapitel kommen lasse und es auch überhaupt schreibe!  
  
Kapitel 8: „Angenehme Nachtruhe" Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Gleichzeitig wurde seine Hand wieder freigegeben. Sie war durch die Verletzung geschwächt und sie hatte viel Rum getrunken. Aber das schlimmste war, dass sie viel zu leichtsinnig war, was ihre Gesundheit anging. Deswegen machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen. Er konnte nur versuchen auf sie zu achten, während sie zusammen waren. Mehr war ihm nicht möglich. „Leg dich auch hin! Es ist sicher recht anstrengend sich ständig um mich kümmern zu müssen", meinte Captain Morgan leise. Der dunkelhaarige legte seine Waffen auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, zog seine Stiefel aus und kam dann erst ihrer Aufforderung nach. Sie war ein Stück zur Seite gerückt, so dass er genug Platz hatte. Er war ein wenig erstaunt, wie gut es sich auf der Matratze leigen ließ. Das hätte er in so einem Wirtshaus nicht erwartet.  
  
Dann hörte der Kapitän der Black Pearl es rascheln. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn tastete er nach der Frau, die irgendwo neben ihm auf dem bett lag. Im gleichen Moment wurde es im Zimmer wieder still. Er lauschte, die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt. Er konnte nur sie beide atmen hören, also drohte keine Gefahr, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. Gerade als er die Hand wieder zurückziehen wollte, rollte sich Captain Morgan auf die Seite, rückte näher zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Ihre rechte Hand lag nun auf seinem Bauch, während ihre linke Wange auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Jack fühlte sich überrumpelt. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Staunens legte er den rechten Arm um sie. Es fühlte sich gut an so zu liegen. Nun erkannte er auch, was sie eben getan hatte. Sie hatte ihre Stiefen ausgezogen und den Gürtel abgelegt.  
  
Sie drehte sich ihm noch etwas mehr zu und strich ihm sanft mit der rechten Hand über den Bauch. Jack begann leise zu lachen. Sofort hielt sie still. Sie war ob seines Lachens irritiert. „Das kitzelt", erklärte er, sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Gleichzeitig wandte er ihr sein Gesicht ein Stück mehr zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut genießend, schloss sie die Augen. Wegen ihrer Verletzung vorsichtig, öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Weste und seines Hemdes. Jack hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Für einen winzigen Moment befürchtete er, dass sie ihn wieder kitzeln würde. Aber ihre Zärtlichkeiten waren nur als eins zu bezeichnen – als erregend. Schnell rollte er sich aus dem Bett, dabei ließ er die völlig verwirrte Captain Morgan dann zurück. Sie verstand nicht, warum er aufgestanden war, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Mit leicht angekratztem Stolz folgte sie ihm.  
  
Captain Sparrow stand für ein paar Bruchteil einer Sekunde reglos neben dem Bett. Es verlief anders als gedacht. Gegen diesen Verlauf der Dinge hatte er aber durchaus nichts. Er begehrte sie eigentlich schon seit er ihr in der Schmiede begegnet war; sein Verlangen nach ihr war ihm allerdings erst auf seinem Schiff bewusst geworden, als sie in seiner Kajüte verarztet worden war. „Jack?", ihre leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie stand dicht vor ihm. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner entblößten Brust spüren. Er schlüpfte aus seiner Weste und seinem Hemd, ließ beides achtlos zu Boden fallen und meinte dann: „Wir wollen doch deinen Arm ein wenig schonen."Seine Stimme war rau. Ohne auf besagten Arm Rücksicht zu nehmen, zog sie sich ihr Hemd über den Kopf. Anschließend trat sie noch näher an ihn. Das Gefühl seiner nackten Brust auf ihrer bloßen Haut, ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Während er seine Arme um sie legte und ihren Oberkörper erforschte, glitten ihre Hände zu seinen Hüften hinab. Langsam öffnete sie seine Hose. Sie ließ sich absichtlich Zeit. Ebenso quälend gemächlich schob sie seine Hosen herunter. Sanft strich die Frau dabei wie zufällig über seine Männlichkeit. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ungeduldig versuchte Jack nun ihre Hose zu öffnen. Es gelang ihm aber nicht, da die Knöpfe für seine eiligen Finger zu klein waren. Aus Furcht, dass er ihre Hose möglicherweise vor Ungeduld zerriss, beeilte Captain Morgan sich ihm zu helfen. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, landete auch ihre Beinkleider auf dem Boden.  
  
Schnell zog Jack sie an sich. Das Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut auf seiner erregte ihn noch mehr. Instinktiv fand er, trotz der absoluten Dunkelheit, ihre Lippen. Die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der immer fordernder wurde. Sie ließen erst von einander ab, um nach Luft zu ringen. Vorsichtig hob Jack sie auf die Arme und legte sie behutsam aufs Bett. Anschließend streckte er sich neben ihr aus. „Ich will dich!", stöhnte er und rollte sich über sie. Bereitwillig zog Captain Morgan ihn zu sich hinunter. Sie öffnete sich ihm, während sie erwiderte: „Und ich dich!" Nun heilt die beiden nichts mehr. Kraftvoll drang er in sie ein. Die Hände der Frau glitten sinnlich über seine Haut. Die beiden kleinen Zöpfe seines Bartes kitzelten sie, während Jack ihre Oberkörper mit den Lippen erkundete und liebkoste. Der weibliche Pirat konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als er leicht an einer ihrer Brustspitzen saugte. Dann ließ er seine Zunge zuerst über die Haut um die Brustwarze gleiten, dann über ihr Schlüsselbein und ihren Hals. Der frische, salzige Geschmack ihrer Haut steigerte sein Verlangen. Sie atmete stoßweise und ihr war, als würde sie auf angenehmste Weise verbrennen. Ihr Körper erzitterte vor Lust. Jack stieß immer heftiger in sie. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Doch ihre Leidenschaft stand seiner in Nichts nach, denn sie hob ihm ihre Hüften immer fordernder entgegen.  
  
Das verlangen und die Leidenschaft wirbelte beide umher wie ein Kieselstein in der Strömung des Ozeans. Eine Welle nach der anderen rollte über die zwei Piraten hinweg, jede neue höher als die vorige. Die List verzehrte sie. „JACK!", rief Captain Morgan aus, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Es schien ihr, als wenn die Sonne explodieren würde. Ihm erging es ähnlich. Gleichzeitig kam auch er. Regelrecht kraftlos brach er auf ihr zusammen, als er sich in ihr ergoss.  
  
Pauri: Ja, das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Um zu erklären, was ich oben geschrieben habe: Also mit dem Kapitel, wo du die Bettszene beschreibst und dem, wo du deine werte Captain Juli Morgan diesem Piraten das Ohr abschneiden lässt (für welche, die dies lesen und nicht wissen, worum es geht: Lest einfach „Treibgut der besonderen Art"), hast du mich ermutigt mich an so etwas zu wagen. Leider ist es doch etwas kurz. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich so etwas später noch mal und zwar länger! (  
  
All: Also zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich vorbringen, dass ich ein solches Kapitel zuvor nie geschrieben habe! Bitte lyncht mich deswegen nicht gleich! Wie bereits gesagt, hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat und ebenso, dass ich von dem ein oder anderen die ein oder andere Review bekomme. Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind sehr erwünscht!!! Ich verspreche außerdem, dass dies noch lange nicht das Ende dieser FF ist und dass es nicht nur so etwas sondern auch Action in den folgenden Kapiteln geben wird! Auch der Witz soll nicht zu kurz kommen! Ich wäre übrigens auch für Wünsche, was ihr noch lesen wollt sehr offen (besonderst eindringlicher Blick zu Pauri)! Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht was ALLES vorkommen soll!  
  
Bis bald! VarieFanel 


	11. Enthüllung

**Disclaimer:** Das leidige Thema hat sich bisher nicht geändert. Kaum hiervon gehört mir, nur Captain Morgan, ihr Schiff, die Mannschaft und die Existenz einiger anderer. Alle bekannten Charaktere sind KEIN Produkt MEINER Fantasie! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!

**A/N:** Das nächste Kapitel, ja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Keine Ahnung! Beurteilt selbst. Und danke für die Review(s) auf das letzte Kapitel!

**_Kapitel 9: Enthüllung_**

Schwer lag Jack Sparrow auf ihr.. Dies störte die Frau hingegen gar nicht. Sein Körper hielt die Kälte fern.

Die Wärme, der Rum und die Anstrengungen des Tages ließen sie schläfrig werden. Nach wenigen Minuten schlief sie tief und fest. Nichts schien ihren benötigten Schlaf stören zu können. Als der Kapitän der Black Pearl sich von ihr herunterrollte, zog dieser sogleich die Decke weiter über sie damit sie nicht zu frieren begann.

Wenige Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Noch ein wenig verschlafen betrachtete sie den dunkelblauen Stoff des Betthimmels. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wieso kann ich den Himmel überhaupt sehen?", kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sofort richtete sie sich bis zu einer sitzenden Position auf und schaute zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Da brannte tatsächlich die Kerze. Jack war nirgends zu sehen und auch alle seine Sachen schienen verschwunden. Gedanklich zuckte sie mit den Schulter. Ihre Verletzung schmerzte, daher führte sie diese Geste auch nicht aus. Dennoch warf sie die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Sie nutzte das Licht und sammelte ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Sie nahm alles ordentlich zusammen und legte es dann so neben das Bett, dass sie es auch aus liegender Position erreichen konnte.

Genau in diesem Moment, wo die junge Frau sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Kapitän der Black Pearl trat ein. Captain Morgan erschrak und hielt sofort die Decke so, dass außer ihren Händen, die die Decke hielten, nichts von ihr zu sehen war. „Du bist wach? Gut. Ich habe uns etwas zu essen geholt. Leg die Decke weg. Ich habe eh deinen Körper bereits gesehen und nicht nur das! Warum versteckst du eigentlich dein Gesicht immer? Dazu bist du doch eigentlich viel zu hübsch!", redete er auf sie ein. Hinter der Deck wurde die junge Frau blass. Langsam ließ sie den Stoff los. „Mein Gesicht?", murmelte sie wie in Trance und blickte ihn an. „Du hättest es nie sehen sollen, mein Lieber! Aber nun zu klagen, macht es nicht rückgängig. Du hast eine Frage gestellt und ich werde sie beantworten. Ich verberge mein Gesicht nur, wenn ich in der Kleidung eines Piraten unterwegs bin. Kaum jemand kennt das Gesicht von Captain Morgan. Jedoch hat schon in mehreren Städten so manch einer das Gesicht von Miss Morgan gesehen oder das von Miss Elea, einer jungen Lady aus England. Du darfst absolut nichts und niemandem anvertrauen, wie ich aussehe, was heute hier passiert ist und in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander stehen! Ich habe viele Feinde und einige davon würden jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um mir zu schaden! Wenn ich als Miss Morgan oder Miss Elea unterwegs bin, musst du so tun als hätten wir uns noch nie getroffen! Ich bitte dich nicht darum, ich flehe dich an!", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Stimme war ernst und Jack begriff sofort, was sie ihm da sagte und auch, was hinter ihren Worten steckte.

Er konnte jedoch nicht behaupte, dass der Anblick ihres nackten, wunderschönen und wohlgeformten Körpers ihn nicht beeindruckte. Ihre Haare waren ziemlich lang und hatten eine interessante braune Farbe, die durch Strähnen in Farbe von dunkelgoldenem Honig unterbrochen wurde. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund seines starrenden Blickes. Captain Morgan hatte ihm bislang immer wieder in die Augen sehen können. Nun vermochte auch er endlich ihre Augen zu sehen und in selbige zu blicken. In deren bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen er gerade das Gefühl hatte zu versinken. „Jack?", erklang ihre Stimme leise. Er wurde dadurch aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste er nachdenken. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er versprach: „Ich werde dich in keiner Weise verraten! Doch bitte ich, sage mir wie du nun wirklich heißt! Auch dieses Geheimnis will ich mit ins Grab nehmen!"Sie überlegte kurz, das war ihr auch deutlich anzusehen. Sie musste mit sich ringen. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Entschluss. „Dies hat bis nach dem Essen Zeit. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir vergebens die Mühe und Umstände gemacht hast", erwiderte Captain Morgan ausweichend. Ihr Lächeln jedoch war ein Zeichen ihrer Erleichterung und ihrer Dankbarkeit.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte zustimmend. Ihr Magen war nicht der einzige, der nach einem Mahl verlangte. Sie wickelte sich schnell die Decke um den Körper, wobei sie versuchte den rechten Arm möglichst nicht zu benutzen, und trat danach zum Tisch, welchen Jack gerade ordentlich deckte. Er rückte ihr sogar wie ein Gentlemen den Stuhl zurecht, als sie sich setzte. Dann erst nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz. Er hatte eine, gute kräftige Suppe geholt, mit viel Gemüse, Fleisch und Kartoffeln darin. Er hatte nichts übrig von dieser sonst üblichen dünnen Brühe und er vermutete, dass es ihr nicht anders ging.

„Fred scheint zu wissen oder zumindest zu ahnen, dass Jack bei mir ist. Sonst hätte er bestimmt diesen normalen Fraß, den er an alle verteilt, auf das Tablett gestellt. Er ist ein guter Mann!", dachte die braunhaarige lächelnd und aß in aller Ruhe. Dabei musste sie allerdings den Löffel in der linken Hand halten, da sie Probleme hatte den rechten Arm zu heben. Dies schien ihrem Gegenüber glücklicherweise zu entgehen, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dem wirklich so war.

Beim Essen herrschte friedliches Schweigen. Jeder hatte Zeit seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Doch schließlich hatten beide das Abendessen beendet und Captain Morgan musste sich nun dem Augenblick stellen, in dem sie die Frage des anderen Piraten beantworten musste.

Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie er habe seine Frage vergessen, Doch schon recht bald machte er diese Hoffnung zunichte: „Also nun richte ich abermals die Bitte an dich. Verrate mir deinen richtigen Namen! Sei dir gewiss, nichts und niemand wird etwas durch mich erfahren!"Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle, dann antwortete sie. Dabei war ihre Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und sie klang auch ein wenig nervös und unsicher: „Ich hoffe dies verändert nichts, doch werde ich mein Wort halten, so wie ich erwarte, dass du deins hältst. Jack, wie du sicher bereits erraten konntest, sind sowohl Morgan als auch Elea Bestandteile meines Namen"; sie unterbrach sich und atmete tief durch, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich, Kapitän der Aquila, trage den Geburtsnamen Morgan Elea Turner!"

Und wie hat euch dies Kapitel gefallen? Schreibt mir doch eine kleine Review, bitte!

VarieFanel


End file.
